In a stringed percussion instrument such as a piano, musical tones or notes are generated by depression of individual keys in the keyboard which actuates felt covered hammers to strike steel wires to generate musical notes. Another criterial of piano playing relates to the duration of the tone or tones. A pedal assembly comprises two or more foot pedals, one of which is adapted to selectively sustain one or more notes, while the second functions to muffle tones. Since pianos are designed for use over long term periods, it is essential that the pedal assembly be designed for noise free and trouble free operation and possess extended life capabilities.
As more fully described hereinafter, conventional piano pedal assemblies are relatively complex. In one pedal assembly known in the art, a three step forming operation is required to form the pedal mounting bracket, while individual clips are utilized on each side of the pedal to secure the pedal pivot pin in position. Prior to fastening these clips to the mounting bracket, it was necessary to manually mount bushings over each side of the pins prior to clamping the pedals to the base plant. The complexity and number of parts and steps in the assembly process resulted in increased cost and assembly time.